Our first kiss By Miroku
by Mitsuki Kagome
Summary: [oneshot]Sou Miroku,o monge pervetido.Faço fama entre as mulheres por ser irresistivel!Mas só tenho olhos para uma e esrtou aqui pra contar como foi o meu primeiro beijo com ela.Minha amanda Sango.[prente de Natal à Clachan]


**N/A:Yo minna-san!**

**To eu aqui de novo!Kagome K-chan com mais uam one-shot na parada!**

**È a minha seguda e sinceramente da melhor que a outra.Farei mais um de Inu&Kag, com o Inu contandu como foi o primeiro beijo deles também **

**Essa é o Miroku contando o dele com Sango, resolvi por esse logo pq eh um presente à Cla-chan!Viu migam espero que goste!É presente de Natal!**

**Deixem reviews!**

**Espero q gostem e boa leitura!**

**Bjsss e Já ne!**

**Kagome K-chan**

_ ---------- _M&S_ ---------- _

_**Our first kiss – By Miroku**_

_Por Kagome K-chan_

_Presente de Natal à Cla-chan_

Sou Miroku, o monge que minhas amigas chamam de pervertido..sem comentários, mas é uma certa verdade...É que não da para se controlar!Minha mal é amaldiçoada!Ai quando eu vejo uma mulher bonita eu peço para ter um filho meu e as vezes passo a mão em lugares que elas chamam de impróprios..sem dizer que umas dessas duas amigas minhas me bate com o bumerangue gigante dela...golpe de amor não dói..ta bom...esse dói!E muito!

Essa amiga pra mim é algo mais...é meu docinho de coco!É a mais bela de todas!É "a" mulher!É a minha vida!É a minha flor!É quem amo!É a minha Sango!

Sim, é ela que me bate com o bumerangue gigante T-T Mas eu a amo mesmo assim!Ela me bate porque fica com raiva quando eu passo u olho pra outra mulher.Eu acho que ela tem ciúmes, mas eu to tentando parar com essas pervetividades...essa palavra existe?

Eu to tentando mudar por ela, mas parece que ela não percebe.Podem perguntar para Kagome, que me conhece só a um pouco de mais que Sango.Admito que passei a mão nela já e que gostei, mas só uma vez!Porque depois eu conheci Sango, mas também porque depois o InuYasha me bateu T-T Ele é muito forte...ta na cara que ele ama a Kagome, mas ele é tapado de mais para se declarar!Mas fazer o que?Os lerdos também amam!

O negocio é que EU é que vou me declarar a minha amada!Quando eu decidi isso?Hoje de manha quando Sango me bateu de novo, mas dessa vez ela parecia mais brava. Ela murmurou algo como "Não agüento mais..." e saiu da cabana da vovó Kaede.Eu senti um forte aperto no coração!Porque afinal fui eu que a chateei...

Kagome disse que ela sente algo por mim, mas será mesmo?Se bem que pode ser verdade, porque a senhorita Kagome é bem amiga de Sango e pode saber de algo que eu não saiba.InuYasha, por sua vez, só exclama um "Keh!" quando eu digo algo a respeito do que sinto por Sango.Uma vez ou outra ele falou algo que fazia sentido.Ele pode não parecer e nem notar, mas ele é meu melhor amigo.Apesar de achar de "Keh!" não é uma resposta muito inteligente.

Aiai...

Eu to andando por ai desde cedo e não a encontro de jeito nenhum!Onde uma mulher magoada vai?Até onde ela pode ir?Estou andando pela floresta do InuYasha a horas!Sabe, Sango é bem forte, não duvido que ela tenha atravessado a floresta toda...só não sei se vou agüentar!Mas por ela faço qualquer coisa!Mesmo que ela não queira ser achada eu vou encontrá-la!

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Acabei de sair rolando por um barranco.Eu tava distraído pensando na Sango e nem vi esse droga de barranco!No momento tenho minha cara no chão.

-Itai... -murmurei desanimado esfregando uma mão no bumbum, que deve ter batido em alguma pedra.

Vi um rio passando na minha frente e fui ate lá lavar meu rosto.Arf!Hoje não é meu dia!Magoei Sango, to andando por horas, sai rolando, literalmente rolando, por um barranco e onde fui me lavar a água ta tão fria que não sinto mais meu rosto...aiai...que dia...

Quer saber?Eu vou gritar por ela.É vou sim!No três.Um...dois...três...PERA!É ELA!UMILAGRE ACONTECEU!EU A ENCONTTEI!

Ela ta ali, logo a diante de mim, não muito longe...esta de cabeça baixa, murmurando alguma coisa que não consigo ouvir, esta mexendo com a ponta do pé a água, fazendo sua imagem nela se contorcer.Parece não ter me notado, porque ela somente se sentem a beira do rio e ficou a fitar a si mesma nele.

Fui até ela e me sentem ao seu lado.Ela leva u susto ao me ver refletido ao seu lado, mas não olha para mim.Vejo seu reflexo fechara a cara e vira-la.O piar de pássaros, o chiar do vento mexendo as folhas das arvores e o barulho de água caindo em roxas, provavelmente uma cachoeira ali perto, eram os únicos sons até eu ouvir a doce voz feminina da jovem ao meu lado:

-O que quer, houshi-sama?

-Erm...-é agora!Mas como vou falar?

Silencio mórbido...

-Porque veio atrás de mim?-perguntou Sango ainda de rosto virado para mim.

-Porque...bem...ai...-deixei um suspiro escapar.É mais difícil do que pensava...-Eu queria pedir desculpas por passar a mão em você hoje mais cedo.Então...Gomen nasai.

-Nani?-ela se surpreendeu, não pelo fato das desculpas, mas sim pelo porque das desculpas

-Eu creio que te chateei muito e eu não gosto te de ver assim...eu me importo com você!-disse logo de uma vez.

-Mesmo?-novamente ela fez uma pergunta, mas dessa vez se virou para mim, apoiando as mãos na grama verde.

-É...-fiz.-Sango, eu...eu...eu te amo Sango!-desembuchei olhando fixamente naqueles olhos castanhos que me encantam tanto.

Ela me apareceu feliz por um momento, parecia abrir um sorriso, mas como se estivesse parando no meio do caminho, fechou a cara, segurando algumas lagrimas, me disse nervosa:

-Não brinque comigo, Miroku!Não minta!Não me iluda!Se você me amasse não daria em cima de todas as garotas bonitas que vê!

-Mas Sango!-eu exclamei me aproximando mais dela, como queria abraça-la agora!-Eu ando tentando parar!É difícil para mim...porque é um habito antigo, mas depois de te conhecer, eu venho passando menos a mão nas outras garotas e ate quase nem olho mais para elas!Eu...eu to tentando parar...não!To tentando mudar...por você.

Ela arregalou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, de modo que sua franja escondesse seus olhos.Ficou um momento assim ate que ela se pronunciou:

-É verdade...isso que você me disse?-quase não ouvia sua voz.-Que você...que esta mudando por mim e que...que me ama?

-É tudo verdade!Pode pergunta para a senhorita Kagome se estiver com duvidas, ela deve ter notado, e pro InuYasha também, elçe pode ser tapado, mas ele ainda tem cérebro...¬¬

Ela riu, riu graciosamente e divertida.Levantou o rosto e eu pude encarar aquele sorriso lindo esboçado na face delicada dela.

-Não me importa nada!Só me importa ter você...-fui interrompido por ela.

-Miroku!-ela me abraçou, pulando em cima de mim, me deixando apoiando com as mãos na grama, de costas, com ela em cima de mim, pendurada no meu pescoço, entre minhas pernas.-Eu te amo!Eu sempre te amei!

-Eu também te amo, minha Sangozinha...-eu falei num murmúrio sexy.

Ela corou com o apelido e pelo fato de eu aproximar mais o meu rosto.Encaixei meus lábios aos dela, selando-os num beijo.Ela não demorou para retribuir.Logo pedi permissão para aprofundar o beijo com a língua, o que foi permitido quando ela entreabriu os lábios macios.Ficamos assim por um bom tempo.Eu a beijava com amor, um amor que ela retribuía.Eu passava uma mão pelas costas dela, explorando-a, enquanto a outra eu mantia na face dela.Já Sango brincava com o meu cabelo com suas delicadas mãos.Não sei quanto tempo passou, alguns minutos talvez...só sei que nos separamos somente quando senti falta de ar.cho que o mesmo para ela, já que ela buscava ar com a boca, mantendo os olhos fechados, ainda.

Dei mais um selinho nela antes de ajuda-la a se levantar.

Seguimos pela floresta conversando, felizes.Somente felizes.

Não importa o que aconteça daqui por diante, porque agora eu estou do lado de quem amo.

Minha Sango.

**FIM.**


End file.
